


The unexpected guest

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel meets with John, Men of Letters Bunker, dean and sam - Freeform, friendship Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been a long time since I started to watch this show, so I'm so wondering, what would be John Winchester's the opinion of that Sam and Dean are friends with the supernatural beings Castiel, Crowley, Benny and so on? Would he approved it, condemn it, or would have to have some time to understand...<br/>The short story on the theme of the Castiel meets with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected guest

#  The unexpected guest

 

It had been a week since John Winchester is back from the dead and he was so very surprised and he was a little scared, when he heard what his sons had to go through, and he haven't heard the half of it, given that Sam and Dean quite afraid of what would occur, when he found some things, to which the brothers weren't proud. They failed to say about Sam and his dependencies on demon blood, that Dean was in hell and purgatory, they didn't mention apocalypse, problem with leviathans, or that they have friend from the sky, because they believed that their father didn't understand it. Fatal error!

This day, like every day, John got up early in the morning, as it had been since the war. Guys still were sleeping after yesterday's hunt; he went through bunker to the kitchen to do something for breakfast. But when he came to the main hall, he found, that he wasn't awake himself, so as he initially thought. There on one chair at the table a man sat, John estimated, that he was a few years older than his sons. He had tousled hair, pale skin, wearing a suit with a blue tie, casually tied around his neck and old threadbare trans coat. On the one hand he didn't look like a hunter, on the other the stranger did not deny the soldier in him, that John was able to identify at a glance.

John frowned. None of the boys mentioned that they were waiting for someone, on the contrary they claimed him, that no one knows about this fortress, not even any of supernatural creatures, but this guy obviously not only knew, but he didn't need ask his boys for permission to enter, he had the keys, and acted here at home. He was lying there in his chair and looked in one of the Dean's porn magazines with a certain fascination, as if it were a work of art, which he are struggling to understand. He looked quite yet ... John didn't know how to call it, inhumanly?

“Why do people actually wearing clothes, and when they wear it, they consider it far more appropriate than when they haven't it? Nonetheless Father created them naked, it would be natural...” the man said, and that was the last straw. No sooner he couldn't say the whole idea to John, before John grabbed his tie and slammed with him against the nearest shelf with books.

“You're not a human!” It wasn't a question but a statement.

“Yes,” he said, or rather the creature replied calmly.

“Who you are? What are you doing here? How did you get here?!” John shouted furiously.

“My name is Castiel and I am good friend of your two sons,” Castiel said, and that, he is an angel, would rather missed. After all he had seen, what his brothers are able to, and for what he himself was responsible, he was ashamed of his race. However, John still wasn't satisfied with his answer.

“A friend of my sons, friend of my sons, friend of my sons!” he repeated over and over, spat out each word. “No, it isn't possible!My sons would never... never would have teamed with someone like you! They wouldn't betray me in such a way! I trained them very well, they are too good ... better than me!” John shook his head.

Castiel sadly lowered his radiant blue eyes down to his patent leather shoes. “Yes, I am not as good as them, but I love them just like you ... and so as you I would do anything for them.”


End file.
